


Nothing To Worry About

by AlecWrites



Series: MatsuAkaTeruTen Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Matsukawa Issei, Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Breeding, Exhibitionism, Genderfluid Character, Handcuffs, Insecure Akaashi Keiji, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Terushima Yuuji, Omega Verse, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Terushima Yuuji uses she/her pronouns, Voyeurism, hearing impaired matsukawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: Their soulmate bond had already brought them together, and each time that Yuuji or Keiji went into heat, they usually spent it together, even though they both craved their alpha’s. They all mutually decided that it was a good idea for them to spend their ruts, and heats separately even though they could have used other forms of contraception. Keiji was slowly becoming more tired of this though, he wanted to be able to spend his heats with his partners, so he set an appointment to look up birth control options.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei/Tendou Satori/Terushima Yuuji
Series: MatsuAkaTeruTen Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568410
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Nothing To Worry About

The appointment was today. Akaashi didn’t normally have anxiety when it came to going to the doctor’s office, but this time was different. Going in for a check-up, or physical exam, shots, anything was completely normal. But this was about Akaashi’s options for birth control. Something that he, Tendou, and Matsukawa had talked about before. It’s only been a short time since they’ve been mated, along with Yuuji. 

Their soulmate bond had already brought them together, and each time that Yuuji or Keiji went into heat, they usually spent it together, even though they both craved their alpha’s. They all mutually decided that it was a good idea for them to spend their ruts, and heats separately even though they could have used other forms of contraception. Keiji was slowly becoming more tired of this though, he wanted to be able to spend his heats with his partners, so he set an appointment to look up birth control options.

The doctor’s office was an eerie quiet, and Keiji hated every moment of it. They’ve run a few tests on him, to see if his body is compatible to withstand the effects of birth control. When the doctor walked back into the examination room, he had a gentle smile on his face, Keiji already knew that he was about to be told something bad. 

“So, Akaashi-san, I’m afraid I have some bad news,” The doctor said, moving to sit down. Keiji felt his heart drop into his stomach. “The test results revealed that your body isn’t compatible with the effects of birth control, and if you were to take it, it wouldn’t really prevent pregnancy. 

“So...nothing?” Keiji managed to ask.

“To prevent pregnancy? I’m afraid not.”

“Alright, thank you for seeing me,” Keiji said, gathering his bag and heading out the door.

The drive home was the worst one Keiji has ever had. How was he supposed to tell his partners, all three of them, that they can’t ever spend his heats together because he might get pregnant? It’s not that any of them didn’t want pups, they just weren’t ready now. Before Keiji knew, there were tears falling from his eyes as he drove home.

-

Matsukawa was the first to greet him when he got home, he hung up his coat in silence and Matsukawa approached him, pulling him into his body and giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

“How did the appointment go?” Matsukawa asked, pulling away from him. Akaashi looked up at him and signed.  _ Not great.  _ He didn’t feel like talking.

_ What happened?  _ Matsukawa asked, a look of concern flashing on his face after reading Akaashi’s sign.

_ I have something that I need to tell you guys, you, Tendou, and Yuuji.  _

Matsukawa nodded and left to find the others. Akaashi just sat down on the couch, pulling his knees to his chest. Only a few moments passed before they were all gathered in the living room. Tendou looked worried, Matsukawa must have explained the distraught look on Akaashi’s face. Of course, he had no idea what he looked like in front of his lovers. Probably, not well considering he had been crying before he got home.

“What’s going on?” Yuuji asked, curling herself into Akaashi’s side. Akaashi leaned into the touch easily, when he normally would have pulled away. Yuuji wrapped her arm around Akaashi’s shoulder pulling her in. Tendou sat in the armchair adjacent from the sofa, and Matsukawa sat on the arm beside him, with his arms crossed over his chest and his brows furrowed.

“At my appointment today the doctor said there were no options for me,” Akaashi’s arms tightened around his knees. “My body isn’t compatible with birth control, it wouldn’t prevent pregnancy.” Yuuji seemed to relax beside him as if the news didn’t seem to worry her. When he looked up Tendou and Matsukawa also relaxed, and Tendou was even smiling.

“So what’s the matter?” Tendou asked, leaning in the armchair. Akaashi blinked up at him, before explaining.

“Well, I wanted to spend my heat with you guys, but now I can’t because...I could get pregnant…” Akaashi explained, and Tendou seemed to stiffen at the end of the sentence. His eyes flashed darkly at Akaashi but before he spoke Matsukawa placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Matsukawa asked, squeezing onto Tendou’s shoulder tightly. 

“Well, we said we wanted to wait…” Akaashi reasons and Tendou stands up abruptly. Before Akaashi can react Tendou is pulling Akaashi’s into his arms, and his lips are pressed against his neck, nuzzling his scent glands. Akaashi can’t help but whine and relax into Tendou’s touch. 

“Are you saying Issei and I wouldn’t  _ jump  _ at the chance to impregnate you? Filling you with our _ pups?  _ Satori growls in Keiji’s ear, the omega whines in his arms, even Yuuji still sitting on the couch, whines, her beautiful voice makes Keiji all the needier. Matsukawa’s scent explodes around them, but Keiji is already suffocating in Satori’s, clawing at his sides.

“So, so if I get pregnant that’s really okay? Keiji doesn’t mean to be insecure, and of course, the idea of having pups with his alpha’s makes him tear up, but the fact that Satori nor Issei, think he’s-broken in any way, makes him feel all the more loved.

“Of course, it’s okay are you crazy?” Issei speaks up this time, moving to stand behind Keiji. He’s now sandwiched between his two alpha, and the sensation is overwhelming. There are lust-filled alpha scents filling the room, that even Yuuji is having a problem with keeping her voice down. 

Keiji can feel the slick building on his underwear already, and the way Issei’s steady hand snakes around Keiji’s side, Keiji knows Issei knows it. Tendou is already at his neck, nuzzling his nose into the omega’s scent glands. “Bed,” Keiji whispers softly, snaking his hand around Issei’s neck, drawing his body closer. Tendou is already on it, lifting Keiji’s feet off the ground, and carrying him to the bedroom. Issei stands in the living room watching, before letting his eyes glide lazily over to Yuuji. She’s bright red, and she whines under Issei’s piercing gaze. Issei leans forward, offering his hand out to Yuuji, and Yuuji takes it quickly, and Issei pulls her to her feet. 

“I’m going to tie you up,” Issei says into her ear after pulling her into his arms. “So you can sit, and watch me and Satori, treat Keiji right,” Issei explains, running his hands down Yuuji’s back, before bringing them back up again. “Are you going to be good?” Issei asks, bringing his teeth against her scent glands, nibbling slightly.

Yuuji nods against Issei, and normally he would make her give him a verbal answer, but today is about Keiji, and he knows that Yuuji will behave herself. When Yuuji and Issei walk into the bedroom, the scent of the room is heavy. Satori already told Keiji laid out on the bed naked, dick hard against his stomach, and slick pooling on the duvet underneath him. Satori’s just staring, as Keiji’s chest rises and falls with anticipation. Issei wants to comment on the sight before him, but instead, he leads Yuuji to the armchair in the bedroom and gets out her favorite purple rope from the chest in the closet. 

“Yuuji wants to watch while we fuck you Keiji, is that alright?” Issei asks, pulling the soft rope around Yuuji’s body, pressing her into the chair. 

“Y-yes,” Keiji manages, his throat a little drier than he remembers. It must be the piercing way that Satori is watching him, Keiji didn’t even divert his eyes when Issei spoke to him.

“I’m gonna leave one of your hands-free, so you don’t feel like we’re torturing you,” Issei explains, sliding one of her hands out before finishing the last knot. Yuuji rolls her wrist relaxing back into the chair. “Good?” Issei asks, pulling on the ropes, and Yuuji nods again. She knows that if she tries to make a sound, she’ll just end up whining again. 

“I waited for you,” Satori says as Issei approaches, Issei glides his gaze over to Keiji, as he wraps his arms around Satori’s neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss. The unexpectedness from the moment makes Satori gasp, but his noises soon fall into a growl as they slowly begin to undress each other. Satori pulled ruthlessly on Issei’s shirt until he pulled away momentarily to yank it off. Issei is working on Satori’s pants as his lips move against his neck, licking against the bond mark that lies there. Satori grasps onto Issei’s slide and Issei begins his assault on Satori’s neck. Everyone can hear Yuuji’s heavy breathing from the chair she resides in, and Keiji is almost his breaking point, as he slides his hand down slowly, over his chest and abdomen to wrap his own thin slender fingers around his aching member, watching his alpha’s with hazy eyes. Satori looks away at Keiji and a smirk touches the corner of his lips. He nudges Issei with his shoulder and the alpha pulls away from Satori’s neck to watch Keiji stroke himself slowly.

“Tch, tch, tch,” Issei smacks his lips and shakes his head. “I thought you were going to be good Keiji, I guess I’m going to have to tie you up as well,” Keiji whines and squeezes himself but stays his hand. Satori is already moving over to the chest in the closet, grabbing a pair of handcuffs and tossing them over to Issei. He grabs them in the air, and Keiji is already sitting up, offering his hands to his alpha. “Oh, good boy,” Issei coos, and Keiji’s head bows in submission, looking up at Issei through his eyelashes. Issei squeezes one of the handcuffs around Keiji’s wrist, before squeezing the other around the bed frame. “Lay down for me,” Issei instructs. He notices a warmth beside him, most likely Satori coming to sit on the bed. 

“Here,” Satori speaks from beside him when Issei turns, he sees Satori holding a smooth silk piece, and he smiles. He takes the cloth from him.

“Close your eyes Keiji,” Issei says softly and Keiji’s eyes flutter close. Issei moves near Keiji’s head to tie the blindfold over his eyes. “Beautiful,” Issei whispers, and Keiji squirms, letting out a soft whine.

“Can-can you guys just fuck him already?” Yuuji asks impatiently, holding tightly onto the arm of the chair that her knuckles are turning white. 

“Wow, everyone is so impatient today~” Satori coos, and Keiji lets out a short cry. “Oo! I know that noise, Keiji’s heat has started~” As everyone’s eyes slide over to Keiji, he’s panting heavily, his hand reaching around himself to probe his hole impatiently.

“Maybe we should tie up the other hand?” Issei asks the air.

“No, I like when he scratches,” Tendou replies, shifting to press a knee into the bed, moving to lay beside Keiji. He shifts to move his face near the omegas ear, “Don’t you like it, feeling me hover over you? Thrusting deep inside, and you digging your nails into my skin?” Tendou coos, soft breathing snaking over Keiji’s ears. Satori bites down on his lip as Keiji cries. Instead of touching himself, Keiji moves his hand to grasp onto Tendou. 

“Please-” Keiji cries, and Issei moves to sit on the other side of him. Issei moves his hand to rest on Keiji’s hip. Keiji jumps at the touch, he releases a tight breath as Issei’s hand begins to slide up his narrow ribcage, until his fingers are splayed across Keiji’s chest, before his index and thumb capture Keiji’s nipple between them. Satori goes for his neck, kissing at first, soft kisses, that aren’t enough to fill the hole of lust in his core, but then as Keiji’s scent, heavy and sweet. A mixture of french vanilla and cinnamon fills the room, Satori begins attacking his scent glands, licking over the bond mark. 

Keiji doesn’t know who is touching him, his hand has long since dropped from Satori, but he’s being attacked from both sides by their scents. An alpha’s scent and pheromones completely clouding his mind. The touch against his nipples and the assault to his glands, his alpha, his soulmates. 

Issei leans down, replacing his fingers with his mouth. His tongue slips out slowly, flicking against Keiji’s nipple. It catches Keiji completely off guard, he cries out. The wet sensation stunning him, the pleasure going straight to his dick. Satori is sucking on his neck now, leaving beautiful dark red marks scattered all over his toned neck. Keiji can feel the blood rise to the surface of his skin as Satori sucks, and the feeling is electrifying. 

Keiji's hips thrust upwards, there's no relief or pressure for his erection but each tantalizing touch causes another reaction to shooting through every nerve in Keiji's body. Hot breath and saliva falls from his mouth and then Satori and Issei switch. It's like clockwork, neither alpha consults the other before Satori is attacking Keiji's nipple with his teeth, and Issei is pressing oh so soft kisses against his neck. 

"You're so pretty," Issei mumbles against his neck. 

"And you'll be even more beautiful pregnant," Satori says a second later, moving his hand against Keiji's stomach. Keiji knows who it is, Satori, it's clear his mention of pregnancy awakened the breeding  _ need _ that had been locked deep inside of him. Keiji may have truly unleashed a beast.

Yuuji took in a large shuddering breath, and gave in to her temptation, she wraps a slender hand around her own aching erection, stroking herself. Her eyes are trained of the dribbling pre-cum peaking from Keiji's member. The way Satori is whispering in his ear, Yuuji imagines it happening to her. Issei and Satori surrounding her, scents attack her glands, bodies pressed against hers. She moans from the thought, and Satori stiffens at the sound. He has a bit of an obsession with noises from Yuuji, it must be the tone of her voice. The soft high pitched noises, the sweet whining like a puppy makes Satori tease at both of Keiji’s nipples.

Teeth against his nipples, hot breath pushing out of his nose, and down hand trickling down slowly toward Keiji’s aching member. He wraps his slender fingers around the base, giving him a squeeze. Keiji fights back a whine, his teeth running along his pubic hair before he dips down to press his finger against Keiji’s aching hole. The whine comes from his lips, wet and waiting and Issei moves his head upward to kiss him passionately. Allowing his tongue to explore the hot cave of Keiji’s mouth. While Keiji is distracted, pulling at the handcuff wrapped around his wrist, Satori sticks his finger inside of Keiji. The omega jumps, his body lifting up off the bed and Issei’s hand shifts to press his hips back into the mattress. 

Faintly, Keiji can hear Yuuji choke, saliva dribbling down the side of his mouth. The idea of Yuuji tied to the chair, watching him get loved. It was almost too much, he wasn’t able to see. He could feel the beginning of tears behind the blindfold, the building of pleasure from his oh-so-sensitive skin. He feels like he could come, finger in his hole, tongue in his mouth, teeth against his nipple. A beautiful, panting omega watching him be defiled. 

He rolls his hips against Satori’s finger. 

“Eager, huh?” Satori asks, teasing Keiji. Keiji opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out but a cry when Satori adds another finger. He doesn’t feel full yet, Keiji wants him, wants his alpha inside of him. Keiji can feel the heat coursing through this body, the simple touch. A brief tickle of alphas breath, filling him with something amazing. 

He knows his heat has started.

“I want-I want you…” Keiji says through panting breaths. It’s Issei’s turn to suck bruises onto Keiji’s neck, he wants to be marked, bonded with his alpha again. He can feel his burn mark burning, burning from the ache of wanting to be wrecked by his alphas. 

“I want you to baby,” Satori says through gritted teeth, and his eyes slide over to Issei, who’s buried into Keiji’s neck. Issei lifts his head to look over at Satori.

“Go ahead Satori,” Issei says harshly. Continuous suffocation by an omega in heat will do that to you. Satori moves his fingers in and out of Keiji a little faster, a little rougher and a hard cry falls from his mouth before it turns into rough pants. The fast pace creates coiling in his gut, he wants to come, no, he needs to come. As heat pulls all through his veins, his moans become choked, rugged and hard. Satori repositions himself, Keiji can feel him shift against his skin. Each brush another touch of torture. Keiji stifles a cry as Satori pushes into his slick hole, instantly coming around him. Keiji’s insides squeeze and Satori and the redhead grunts against his skin. 

“Satori Satori Satori-” Keiji cries, and Satori is pants above him, body in between his legs, Matsukawa body is lying still beside them.

They could have tricked him. Issei gave him permission but Issei could have been the one to plunge deep inside of him, but it wasn’t. Satori’s dick is long and slender, and it reaches all the right places. Issei is a lot thicker, spreading him, his insides sting no matter how wet or how spread he is. Keiji pulls on the handcuffs and a hand snakes around Satori’s back.

“I’m gonna move now angel,” Satori’s voice is rough as he pulls out, Keiji’s hands are already digging into his shoulders but it isn’t until Satori plunges back inside of him that his nails grace his skin. Satori grunts, pulling out and then pushing back in again. Keiji pants as Satori reaches a rhythm, something rough, fast. The sensations are too much and it gets much worse when he feels a hand on his dick. Issei. He thinks immediately, pumping him tantalizingly slow. There are sounds of breath all around him. Yuuji, her hot breath falling in the air as she pumps herself, Satori’s labored breathing as he holds himself up, and Issei whose breath is extremely calm, steady. Something that Keiji loves about him, he’s only ever seen him break once. When he realizes that Yuuji doesn’t have a gag reflex. He’s a slave to her power. But Keiji can make him bend in his own way. He takes pride in that fact. 

Something shifts around him. A weight that was previously by his side shifts, and he feels the mattress bend near his hips. Satori lifts his hips up and places him on his legs, and then a warmth surrounds his member suddenly making him gasp and cry out. At the same time, Keiji can hear a loud whine that he recognizes as Yuuji, she’s come. Keiji can imagine her bent over the ropes, and come splayed on her hands. Matsukawa's mouth comes down hard and fast around Keiji’s member. Making him pant all the faster, and heat that began coiling from before comes again. He’s going to come again. 

Satori’s knot swells, and it hits against Keiji’s hole. He can feel it, and he wants it. He can feel his insecure swell inside of him again, the insecurity of pregnancy and Keiji’s scent switch from hot to panicked. Issei’s mouth pulls off of him and Keiji chokes, but then he’s nuzzling against him, surrounding him in his scent. It almost smells like Issei hits his rut, but Keiji’s senses are clouded, and he calms almost immediately. Tears fall from his eyes as he moans.

“ _ Knot _ , alpha, please,” Keiji begs. 

“Oh, I’m going to give it to you,” Satori says, banging his hips against him. “I’m gonna fill up and give you my _ pups _ .” Satori’s voice is rough. It gets deeper as she thrusts harder. 

“Alpha-I, I’m gonna come!” He shouts, digging his nails into Satori’s back. The alpha pushes his knot inside of him, coming inside and grabbing onto Keiji’s hip tightly. Issei’s moving his hand against the omega’s hair, smoothing it back with sweat. His hand slides behind his head and undoes the blindfold. Keiji’s eyes sting, even though they’re closed. He can see the light against his eyelids, he takes a heavy breath before fluttering his eyes open, adjusting the light. 

“Welcome back,” Issei whispers gently. His fingers glide against Keiji’s skin, along his shoulder, and up to his arm. He releases Keiji’s arm from the handcuff, rubbing soothing circles on the reddened skin. Keiji looks at Issei with wet eyes, and Issei kisses him lightly on the forehead. 

He isn’t completely coherent, so he’s only able to whine at Issei, he can feel Satori’s knot inside of him, pulsing and coming down slowly. He thinks about why Issei let him go. It’s probably because he plans to fuck him next, and he’s a more gentle lover. 

  
  


After Keiji recovers and Satori is able to pull him he lifts himself off the bed and moves to untie Yuuji. Issei has other plans, he lifts Keiji, shifting him to sit on his lap. He shamelessly begins to rub his aching member against him, against the reddened aching hole filled with Satori’s seed. Already begging and waiting to be filled again. Keiji already feels it, sitting on top of Issei, he begins to grind against him. 

He takes control, lifting himself up, holding Issei’s member between slender fingers before sliding himself on. First, the tip, penetrating him and spreading. The sting is good as he takes in more and more until he’s completely bottomed out. 

Satori’s lifts Yuuji from her spot on the armchair, sitting down and sitting her in his lap. His hands take hold on her member and begin stroking it, licking along her scent glands without mercy. Yuuji’s scent fills the room, each nuzzle of Satori’s nose pushing the scent out more and more. 

Keiji begins moving instantly, grinding his hips against his alpha, Issei’s dick touching every part inside of him. His moans are shameless and Issei holds Keiji’s hips down thrusting into him. His heat clouds his vision, he can smell all of his lovers around him. He thinks about how it wouldn’t matter, who got him pregnant, he wants both of their pups, he wants to carry their children in his womb. Just the thought makes him cry out, they love him and they always will. Why did he ever doubt that?

Issei easily becomes ruthless, thrusting himself dick into Keiji’s slick hole. Using Keiji to get himself off, all while pleasuring Keiji to the max. Keiji’s face contorts with pleasure. His eyes shut closed, his mouth falling open, saliva spilling out of him. Issei lifts his hand and pushes two fingers against Keiji’s tongue. The omega begins sucking on them immediately, tasting Issei in his mouth. Up and down, he begins to move, riding Issei’s dick just the way he wanted. Just the way Keiji wants to. From the outside it may look like Issei is in charge, but it’s not true. Issei is at the will of Keiji, and he has no problem being there. Keiji knows they’re both going to cum soon, Issei’s knot hitting his rim, and Keiji’s dick jumping, hitting against his stomach.

“Issei,” Keiji cries.

“Yes, baby?” Issei asks, his voice soft.

“Knot me  _ please,”  _ Keiji begs.

“Yes of course,” Issei says smoothly, rubbing circles against Keiji’s hips before knocking into one last time, pushing his knot inside and locking him there. Keiji cums, all over Issei’s chest, biting down Issei’s fingers. Issei growls, dropping his head into the pillow below his head. Keiji falls against him, Issei wraps his hand around his back. 

Soft breaths fall over the room. Yuuji breathing gently into the air, Satori breathing in her scent. Issei pressing soft kisses against Keiji’s forehead, and Keiji’s breath slows into a calm rhythm.

  
  


After a while, Issei declared Keiji asleep. He pulls out of him ever so slightly and shifts him off of him and on his side. Satori lifts Yuuji off of the armchair and onto the bed with Keiji. The natural cuddle into one another, Satori sits back down onto the armchair after Issei calls first dibs on the shower. Before he makes his way to the bathroom, he pulls Satori’s head up from a kiss. It’s passionate but short, and he disappears only seconds later. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It took me 5 ever to write this, but here it is!


End file.
